


House Unity

by ButterfliesUnite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesUnite/pseuds/ButterfliesUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore believes that his student's aren't united enough and so, decides to create an exchange program, choosing four students from different houses every two weeks to be "Sorted" into different houses where they can experience new things and understand their fellow students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Unity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. (Sadly)

The idea came to him one night during the final feast before the students were meant to be sent home the very next day. Dumbledore had been scanning the room in slow succession when his eyes had landed on the half opened doors of the Great Hall. Curious, he examined further, not at all delighted to find the usual Slytherin and Gryffindor duo neck and neck, harsh words obviously being exchanged while the rest of the school ate on, unaware. 

 

Harry Potter groaned the whole way to Hogwarts. Hermione had only just told them the news, and he was anything but happy. 

 

"Why would Dumbledore do this to us?" Ron groaned from the other side of the compartment. The two had again, as was their tradition, bought one of everything from the trolley when the nice old witch had come past. 

 

"You read the letter" Harry grumbled back, shifting and causing the wrappers around him to fall to the floor, "For 'house unity'" 

 

Ron nodded as the compartment door slid opened, revealing Ginny, Dean, and Neville, Ginny clutching a letter to her chest, tears in her crystal eyes, the boys immediately sat up, making room for the three amongst the candy wrappers. "Gin! What's wrong?" Ron exclaimed as the three sat down. 

 

With tears in her eyes, Ginny answered, "I... I have been selected for the 'House Unity' project" Harry and Ron didn't see the problem, before they could ask, however, Ginny spoke again, "I... I've been chosen to go to Hufflepuff for two weeks!" She choked out, immediately burying her face in Dean's shoulder, crying. 

 

Ron instantly blanched, his skin turning a pale shade that made Malfoy look as tan as Harry. "W-What?" He mumbled, doubling over and dry heaving as he laughed so hard.  

 

"Mr.Weasely! What is the meaning of this?!"

 

Harry snapped his attention to the compartment where a less than pleased Professor McGonagall  stood, taking in the scene with dark disapproving eyes. 

 

"Professor! Ginny... and Ron and... oh god! It's hilarious!" Harry cried, his face screwed in an expression of amusement. 

 

"Mr.Potter! What _are_ you talking about?" McGonagall questioned, her dark and slightly gray (though he wouldn't dream of telling McGonagall this) eyebrows knitted together in the middle of her forehead.

 

"Ginny has been assigned to Hufflepuff for two weeks as a part of this 'House Unity' _garbage_ Professor Dumbledore has come up with" Ron answered her amusedly, perhaps forgetting just who he was talking too. 

 

"Mr.Weasely" Professor McGonagall snapped angrily, her dark eyes narrowing onto the red head boy who had it seemed, just realized who he was talking too, "I for one think it's an _excellent_ idea." She smiled proudly, continuing in her most authoritative voice Harry or anyone in the compartment had ever heard her use, "and if you have a problem with that, Mr. Weasley, I kindly suggest that you take it up with the Headmaster"  Ron blushed profusely, ducking his head in shame. "Now, if everyone is done with their theatrics" McGonagall announced, glancing around at the quiet students around her, "I am here to deliver a letter to Mr. Potter, from Headmaster Dumbledore" As she spoke, she took out a letter from her robes, holding it out for Harry to take. When he had taken the letter McGonagall smiled slightly and let herself of out the compartment. 

 

"Well" Ron said impatiently, his eyes riveted to the envelope in Harry's hands, "What's it say?" 

 

Harry shrugged, breaking the Hogwarts symbol on the back before pulling out the rough parchment, his eyes scanning over it briefly before he felt his face blanch slightly. "I..I.." Harry tried, failing to form the words his friends were eagerly waiting for. 

 

"You what?" Ron demanded worriedly, but before Harry could answer, Ron snatched the letter out of his hands and began reading aloud, his face becoming green with every line he read,

 

"'Dear Mr, Potter, 

 I am _pleased_ to inform you that you have been chosen to be "resorted" into the house of Slytherin for the two required weeks of the 'House Unity' Project. Please be informed that this will begin on September 2. Your things have already been arranged to be sent to the Slytherin Dormitories the morning of September 2. please set an example for the rest of the students, Harry.

 

Albus Dumbledore. 

 

Ron was, if possible, even greener than he had been when Harry had gotten the letter. Dumbledore chose him to be one of the first in the 'House Unity' project? Couldn't he just have a normal year? why did something always happen to him? 

 

"I.. I thought Gin was the person that was chosen?" Stuttered Ron when he had gotten his vocal ability back, "It can't be both of you.. could it?" 

 

"Apparently" Harry spat bitterly, "Professor Dumbledore decided to place a male and female from each House into different Houses. Probably for some stupid reason" Harry laughed bitterly, "Like 'More House Unity'" 

 

"So you and Gin are going to be in Slytherin and Hufflepuff for two whole weeks?" Ron clarified, now looking even more sick at the idea. Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement, which only made Ron appear greener. Right then, the compartment door slid open and Harry found himself with a lap ful of Hermione Granger and a mouth full of fluffy brown hair. 

 

"Hermione?" Harry asked, although he knew it was his other best friend, "I thought you were on Head Girl duties" 

 

Hermione sniffled a bit before pulling away from Harry so she could see him clearly, well as clearly as she was able to with tears in her eyes, "Oh Harry! I was but then I heard the news and I _had_ to come see how you were coping! I mean, being "Sorted" into Slytherin for two weeks, having to bunk with your _mortal enemy_! It must all be overwhelming for you!" Hermione cried. 

 

"Heard the news?" Harry repeated. He had only just got the letter and the information was already spread around the train? Hermione saw Harry's furious expression and laughed slightly at the way she had worded her worries. 

 

"No, Harry, not like that" Hermione reassured, patting his shoulder lightly, "I meant that I heard because I am  Head Girl! I had to know, especially if I were to take away points, I wouldn't mistakenly take some from Gryffindor while you are in Slytherin" Hermione explained, sliding onto the seat next to him after she had cleared away the candy wrappers, a disapproving, yet amused look in her eyes as she did so.  

 

Harry nodded in understanding. True it was a bit confusing, but he got the gist of what she was trying to say. 

 

***

The morning of September 2 was a sad event. Everyone in Gryffindor cried as Harry and Ginny said their goodbye's with promises to be back in two weeks with daring stories of their adventures amongst the snakes and badgers. The funeral like succession was cut short, however, when the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through. 

 

"Ms. Weasely? Mr.Potter? Are you all ready to go?" She asked in a unusually soft manner. At their nods, their head of house did something nobody in the common room would ever thought she would do; She hugged them tightly, a few stray tears leaking down her cheeks, leaving tracks that the students knew she'd cover with a glamour. "Alright" She said, stepping away and straightening herself, putting a stern look on her face, "I want you guys to behave! Even if you are in Slytherin and Hufflepuff, you are still representing Gryffindor" She stated, her eyes lingering on Harry just a bit longer, "From this morning on for two weeks you are a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. Your house colors are green and silver and yellow and black for two weeks. You will be rewarded as a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff and you will be punished as a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. Any questions?" At the shake of their heads, Professor McGonagall waved her wand over Harry and Ginny, changing the color of their ties to show the  Slytherin and Hufflepuff colors, the Slytherin Crest at the top of Harry's and the Hufflepuff's at the top of Ginny's. "Alright now, off you go my brave Students" McGonagall announced, marching out of the portrait hole, the stunned students behind her as the all trekked to the Great Hall. 

 

When they approached the Great Hall the whole Gryffindor House  paused, looking at Harry for guidance. Though this would normally bug Harry, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming surge of fondness for his House mates. "Alright guys, here's what's going to happen" Harry began, immediately adopting his 'Quidditch Captain' voice, he bent lower as he usually did while in a Quidditch meeting, the crowd pressing in on him in an effort to get closer to him, "You are going to treat your new House mates with respect, _even if they are from Slytherin!_ " 

 

"But Harry!" Ron protested but was quickly cut off by Harry's fierce glare. 

 

"No" He growled, "Although I hate to admit it, Dumbledore had a good idea with this; 'House Unity' is important, Don't you think that the houses- _especially Gryffindor and Slytherin_ \- have been fighting for way too long? Don't you think it's about time to stop that and come together?" Harry finished, looking at the assembled crowd. Nobody in the crowd shouted back like Harry had seen in those Muggle Movies he had watched when the Dursley's had left the house, instead, they gave Harry wierd looks like he had just grown three heads right in front of them. 

 

"Gryffindor golden boy" Someone sneered behind them. Harry stood rigidly. He knew that voice, he'd know that snobby, aristocratic drawl anywhere. Harry swiveled to where the whole of the Slytherin dormitory was sanding at the entrance of the dungeons, smirks and smiles spreading across their faces in a twisted joy. 

 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, exasperated. He had only just got onto his House mates to have 'House Unity' and here he was, already botching that up by possibly starting a fight with his possible dorm mate for two weeks. 

 

"Oh I don't want anything, Potter" Malfoy said around his famous Malfoy smirk. "Just wanted to..er.. welcome you, to your new house, you know,making sure whatever fools you dorm with for the next two weeks are prepared for such an idiot Gryffindor” 

 

Harry glared at the blonde in front of him, hatred surging up strongly. He wanted to smack the smug look off of the Slytherin's face, but again, his words from only moments earlier rang through his head. "Thanks.. Draco" Harry replied instead, taking instant pleasure when he witnessed the shock to not only Malfoy, but the whole Slytherin House when he used Draco's given name. 

 

" _Don't_ call me that" Draco growled back, instantly on the defense. Harry smirked, tilting his head in the most tantalizing way he could think of. 

 

"Why?" He inquired, his green eyes sparkling with mischief, "That's your name, is it not?" 

 

"Yes, but.." Malfoy began, but by the look on his face, Harry knew he won the argument. Harry was just celebrating his victory silently (missing the mischievous glint in the blondes eyes) when Malfoy's drawl broke through the noise again, "Fine" He said, causing Harry to look him in the face, and as soon as he had, Harry knew his victory was short lived, "But only if I can call you Harry" 

 

Harry spluttered for a minute, struggling with himself and how to answer the obvious challenge in Malfoy's voice. When he finally came up with a proper answer, he smirked fully and turned to Malfoy, his emotions torn between serene and amused, "Alright Draco, it's a deal" And with that, everyone let out a collective gasp as the Boy who Lived held out a hand to Draco Malfoy, his enemy since he was eleven, offering a truce. Nobody would have ever thought that it would be done, nor that Draco would take his hand, clasping it with obvious nerves and shaking it slightly before letting it drop again. 

 

"Well, I'm starving, how about some breakfast, Draco?" Harry said, smiling kindly down at the blonde. Draco was only confused for a second before his thoughts caught up to him and his stomach growled at the prospect of food to which Harry laughed, "I'll take that as a yes" He said, opening the Great Hall doors and stepping aside, "After you" 

 

When Draco walked inside, his nose lifted into the air, Harry smiled secretly at his back as he followed the blonde to the Slytherin table, plopping himself down next to said boy."Potter?" Draco question slightly nervous, "What are you doing over here?" 

 

"I'm in your house for two weeks now Draco" Harry answered, scooping up a couple pieces of bacon and distributing them onto his plate. Draco was thankful that his mouth hadn't been filled with the Pumpkin Juice he was about to drink, because if so, he would have had an angry and sopping wet Pansy Parkinson after him and he did _not_ fancy that at all. 

 

"Your in _Slytherin_ for two weeks?" Draco repeated, horrified. 

 

"Yes?" Harry said slowly, as if he were explaining it to a very small, very unintelligent child. again. 

 

"Wha- Why? How?" Draco stuttered as he banged his head on the table, nearly upsetting Harry's pumpkin juice. 

 

"Why is this such a bad thing Draco?" Harry asked, scooping jam for his toast now, as if he hadn't been "Sorted" into Slytherin and having a casual conversation with the Slytherin Ice Prince. 

 

"Because" Draco groaned, his head falling on the table with a thump, "Blaise was "Sorted" into Gryffindor and so, you will be taking his spot. Which happens to be in my room" 

 

Harry froze, his knife halfway through the action of putting jam on his toast. He was bunking with Draco Malfoy? Why did the gods hate him? 

 

"Not so peppy are you now, Potter?" Pansy smirked from where she sat next to Draco. 

 

again, Harry was faced with a choice; Explode like the Slytherin's all expected? or calmly take the news now and later when he and Ron met for their scheduled Flying Lesson, he could rant and rave about sharing not only classes with the Malfoy brat, but also a dorm where the two would be sleeping in the same room and therefore  it would not be hard for Malfoy to "Accidentally" murder Harry in his sleep. So, Harry chose the latter; He responded calmly, much to Draco's obvious displeasure. 

 

"Nah" He responded casually, his knife continuing the actions he had stopped, "That's fine, I mean, you can't be worse than Ron right? Or can you? Do you snore in your sleep Draco? Or wait, excuse me, do you do an impression of an exorcism at night?"

 

Harry smirked as he heard  Parkinson stifle a laugh at Harry's joke, although he was pretty sure she didn’t know what an 'exorcism' was. Harry looked up and was satisfied to see that Draco was blushing madly and refused to meet anyone's eyes.  "That's quiet alright, Draco" Harry said, making a huge show of whispering and leaning over towards the boy, "I'll just _Silenco_ you like I do Ron, honestly, it is nothing to be ashamed of, everybody snores" 

 

Draco raised a thin eyebrow at this, "even you, Potter?" 

 

" _Harry_. and yes, Draco, even me" Harry answered, the smile never leaving his face as he did so. 


End file.
